Advancements in networking have enabled the rise in pools of physical resources. A pool of physical resources may be formed from a physical infrastructure including disaggregate physical resources, such as, for example, compute and storage resources found in large data centers. The physical infrastructure can include a number of computing systems having processors, memory, storage, networking, power, cooling, etc. Management entities of these data centers can aggregate a selection of the physical resources to form servers and/or physical computing hosts. These hosts can subsequently be allocated to execute system SW (e.g., OSs, VMMs, or the like) and host containers, VMs, and/or applications.